The present invention relates to a strain relief system for electrical circuits, and more particularly to a strain relief system for flexible circuits.
Flexible circuits are by their nature subjected to dynamic flexing. Specifically, the conductors of the flexible circuit are subjected to work hardening and premature breakage when they are repeatedly bent, or are bent in solder connection areas. What is desired is a means for reducing the strain on the conductors when subjected to flexing so as to extend the life of the flexible circuit.